


All Grown Up

by naegheiress



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Poems, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura mentioned, sasuke is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegheiress/pseuds/naegheiress
Summary: This is a little love poem about Sasuke basically growing up liking Naruto and how his once pure thoughts are now lustful. (also him low key thinking he's a top but isn't)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 18





	All Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this I hope you guys can understand it. But feel free to comment(I need human validation)

His presence is a pleasure and a pain to the raven. 

The black holes keep sucking him in and he can’t escape. 

His dark black hair in the glistening in the moonlight. 

His skin is pale as though he’d never seen the sun. 

Forever enveloped in darkness. 

But his sun is in the form of a fox boy. 

He loved the boy's presence more than he’s supposed too. 

The crave of him touching his skin was more innocent then. 

The blond boy with a heart of gold shivering under his touch.

He wanted that but they were young boys then. 

His thoughts were naive and pure. 

He shoves the fox boy away but he keeps coming back. 

How long is it before he can’t resist. But him clasping the blond boy in his arms. 

It was so innocent then it was even encouraged. 

So why when the boys become men did their touching become unacceptable. 

Why did he trailing his finger along his skin seem so terrible?

Why were his thoughts so impure? 

When the raven was a man his thoughts became lustful. 

Then he couldn’t resist. 

But he became the one trembling under the fox’s fingers. 

He wanted the blonde’s touches to be anything but pure.

He was now addicted to the fox's touches. 

How he craved the sun's warm impure touches. 

But now their polluted thoughts had to be kept a secret. 

The blue eyes of the now grown-up fox were once puddles but now are oceans the raven seems to drown in.

But now all grown up the men’s impure touches became off-limits. 

The raven and the fox had to abandon their past. 

But once again the raven gave in but this time more was at stake.

But the once young boy who only thought of innocent things must now be quiet. 

Because he was now a married man having sex with his best friend in his office.


End file.
